Never the same
by HannahWasNotHere
Summary: Clare and Eli are the perfect pair. Like yin and yang, Eli is dark and mysterious and Clare is bright and open-minded, and they are undeniably in love. But Eli has a question and Clare's answer will change their lives forever.VERY FLUFFY! Eclare
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated my other story but this idea popped in my head and I just couldn't resist. This takes place right after Clare graduates from high school, so to clarify, Eli and Clare are eighteen and been together for two years. They both still look the same as they do now and stuff….uh…Yeah. This is practically DRIPPING with fluff. My other is- or is GONNA be- too angst. I need some eclare lovin'. Anyways, I'm not sure about this. Might be about 3 or 4 chapters, unless I'm encouraged to do otherwise… k, enjoy! (:**

**ELI'S POV**

I breathe in the cool summer night's air. Rubbing the sweat off of my palms, I take a deep breathe, open Morty's door, and take quick steps to the quaint little house that _she_ lives in.

_Clare Edwards._

Just the thought of her made my pulse quicken and a dopey grin cross my face. Tonight was the night. The night I was going to risk _everything_. Checking my pockets one more time, I shook my head clear and made my way to the ladder that was resting just underneath her balcony. The ladder I had climbed what feels like a thousand times since we started dating. 759 days. Since we started dating, that is. Not that I'm counting…

I sigh and placed either one of my shaking hands on the smooth wood and climbed up expertly. I step onto the tiny white balcony, and look through the thin lavender curtains. I glanced down at the black watch on my left wrist- 2:37 A.M. _Clare is going to be pissed_. I smirk, picturing her messy curls and bed-ridden blue eyes glaring at me as she lectured me about the dangers of driving at this time of night. I rasp my knuckles gently on the French doors that lead to her room. Through the curtains I see her tiny shape falter and hear her groan "Five more minutes, mom…"

I tapped harder on the glass. She sits up and runs a hand through her curls, gasping when she hears my excessive, demanding tap. She clutches her chest, her breathe faltering. Slowly she drags her self off the bed, nearing the door wearily. I tap faster, gasping and almost loosing my footing when Clare flings the door open.

"Eli!" she hisses at me, "What are you doing here! My parents would kill me if they saw you here! I have church tomorrow, you know!" Her voice just drones on, so I smirk and peck her lips quickly. My smirk widens when I pull away, seeing her cheeks flushed and her hands tracing the spot where my lips just where. Just like the first time we kissed, two years ago.

"Uh, what a-are you doing here?" She says biting her lip when she stutters, scolding herself in her head. If only she knew how much I love it when she stutters, when her palms get sweaty and she bites her lip. I love _everything_ about Clare. Cinnamon curls, bright-blue eyes, perfect curves, and so much innocence, it made you want to shield her from all the bad in the world, just so she could always have that beautiful innocence.

"I couldn't sleep. I need to tell you goodnight." I lean towards her and kiss her lips softly, our lips mending perfectly, made for each others. I push her into her room and onto her comfy bed, deepening the kiss. _Whoa Eli, _I reminded myself_, don't forget your plans!_

My plans.

Oh, god, here comes the sweaty palms. I have been dying from anxiety ever since I decided that I want to do this. And if my plan works, nothing will ever, ever be the same again. My life will be complete. And, yeah, I know, so stupid, mushy, cliché romantic movie. But guess what? I don't care. Clare makes me like that, makes me happy. I haven't ever been truly _happy_ before Clare. Life was never easy. My father was a merciless, heartless, abusive alcoholic that drove my mother into such a horrible insanity that she left us. Nathan took care of me and Jess after that, kept us safe from our father.

Nathan.

I thought of my older brother-perfectly light brown curly hair, lopsided mouth and same green eyes as me and jess's- for the first time without becoming upset. Because I know Nathan would be happy for me right now. Proud. I just wish he were here to see it.

When Nathan was murdered a few years ago, I swore I would never trust again. All I had was Jess. We have each others backs, through thick and thin. Always have, always will. But now I have Clare too. Clare was like a shining light, radiating through my dark, murky, hate-filled world. She was bright, bubbly, self righteous. Like the sun right after a fresh bout of rain. Right when you think you will never see the light again, it comes back. Clare was that light for me. And god, do I love her. That's why I'm so sure of this.

When I pull out of the kiss, I look at Clare. Flushed. Breathless. Beautiful. I smile widely at her.

"Clare, what do you think of a road trip?"

"At 3 in the morning-," she starts.

"Two- forty" I correct with a smirk. She just rolls her big blue eyes.

"_Two-forty _in the morning?"

"Please Clare! Please, please, please! It's really important!" Okay, I _never_ beg like that. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She chuckles quietly at how I looked right now – sitting on her bed, begging and pleading like a homeless man does for money.

"Fine, but I have to be home before the sun comes out." She gives in. I smirk and pull her out of the house before she can finish her whole sentence. Once we both settle ourselves into Morty and I start to start the engine, my hands begin to sweat. _Again_. I forget the directions to our destination briefly, but clear my head and remember. Pushing Morty Along, I turn up the radio. _Beside you_ by _Mariana's Trench_ begins to play when I pull up to the beautiful grassy plains where I first told Clare that I loved her. Just like I planned. It's our song. Clare smiled widely and turned the radio as loud as it could go. I breathed- in, out, in, out- and opened the door, making my way around, and opening Clare's. Taking her hand and lying down in the soft grass next to her, we just lay there, our song playing lightly in the background. I look down at her, her head on my chest, our hands intertwined. I kiss the top of her head briefly, taking in the vanilla scent of her hair. I position so that we are both lying on our sides, facing each other. I put one hand on her waist lightly. Butterflies cascading my stomach when I look at her, cup her face with my free hand, and pull her to me, our lips connecting. The normal fire bolts and sparks tingle through my body, always intensified when we kiss. I smile into the kiss-not smirk, which is what I usually do. It's time.

Here we go.

"Clare," I start, "I love you so much. You're so much more than beautiful. You are everything I could ever want, ever _need_ and I just can't get over the fact that your _mine_. I know, I'm a broken mess, and you're the most perfect thing I've ever seen. I shouldn't even be able to _look_ at you, but you let me. And the day you said you loved me too, I swear, I could sing. But I didn't, that would have embarrassed the both of us," I smirk, "And, I guess, what I'm trying to say is.." I was getting shy, something unusual for me. Clare was looking at me, a blush creeping onto her face as she gazed up at me.

"Clare. I love you more than anything. It almost hurts." My voice died down to a whisper.

"Clare Edwards. Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, I know its total BS that I haven't updated lately. I just have been having a very hectic life. A few hard deaths in the family and school has been a bitch. Oh, and writers block has stricken me like the plague. I PROMISE I will update both of my stories with SUPER long chapters when everything clears out. Please don't kill me?**

**With love- Hannah**

**Note: this update will be deleted when I post my other chapter.**


End file.
